


fIvE nIgHtS aT lEo'S

by bruhsword



Category: Original Work
Genre: this was really low effort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruhsword/pseuds/bruhsword
Summary: this is a genuine x reader.you travel to the famous "zirkus des wahnsinns", better known as the circus of madness, and happen to meet with the ringmaster behind the whole show. you find yourself coming back to see him again, and let's just say he manages to tame the lion in you.
Kudos: 1





	fIvE nIgHtS aT lEo'S

**Author's Note:**

> i might not even write the second chapter dont test your luck

...i dont know what i was thinking writing this  
  
····································  
  
"Excuse me," You spoke, shoving through the crowd of people. You got a few shoves in return and even some nasty stares, but like hell you were gonna stay in the back. You wouldn't have been able to see anything! It seems like you were right to sneak in to the front, because the ringmaster was just about to pop out from behind the curtains. You'd heard often about the Zirkus des Wahnsinns, but you'd never gotten the chance to see it in person. Your friend invited you to watch it with her, and though you lost her in the crowd earlier, you were enraptured by the performers and their acts. Each one more daring than the last, you'd wondered how such people had come across this circus. The crowd roared in delight as the ringmaster jokingly peeked from behind the curtains.  
  
After a few seconds, though it felt much longer, the Ultimate Ringmaster joyfully jumped out and raised his hands in the air, as if he'd just performed a magic trick. As expected, the crowd cheered- people were in love with him and his performances. He really captured the heart of everyone. "Welcome, one and all, to the Circus of Madness!" He took a bow, then stood up straight and flashed a grin at the audience. "Is everyone having fun?" Everyone shouted some form of yes, and as far as you can tell, his smile seemed to grow a little wider. You hadn't really seen him before, but for a 17 year old, he was extremely attractive. At least, you know, from your view. You hadn't a clue what he was really like as a person.  
  
"Are you guys excited for our next act?" Again, a roar from the crowd. This time, you couldn't really tell what everyone was yelling. "Well, that's great! Everyone, please get ready for one of the fan favourites- our beloved lion tamer, and his beloved lions!" The crowd gasped, whispers dancing on everyone's tongues. You'd managed to overhear some "I bet its fake," and some "Leo's so attractive!", though you didn't really care about the crowd's reaction. Your eyes stayed glued to Leo.  
  
As if on cue, a lion's roar came from backstage, and the ringmaster laughed and smirked. "I suppose the lion's acting up a little... anyone want to come give him some treats?" A few people raised their hand, but the ringmaster shook his head and looked behind the curtains. Who you assumed to be the lion tamer walked out, holding a leash, and behind him, the lion, attached to the other end. The ringmaster waved to the lion tamer and walked over towards the lion. You were amazed. "This is Leo- he shares a name with me, ain't that cute?" The crowd hushed, almost in fear, as Leo stood surprisingly close to the beast. "He's real nice. Look, Leo!" The lion raised its head and Leo seemed a little hesitant. Looking up at the lion tamer, he smiled a little nervously. "R...roar!" The lion listened, letting out a loud roar. You wanted to run away, out of fear, but you were wrapped up in the show.  
  
"Aw, how cute. Who wants to try some tricks with him?" The crowd stood silent, everyone too afraid to participate. "That's alright. We'll leave it to our lion tamer!"  
  
····································  
  
That was fun. As the curtains closed, you took out your phone and went to message her. You hadn't realized she sent you so many texts. Frowning, you replied to the messages with "Got lost in the crowd. Soz :(" and shoved your phone back in your pocket. The show was over, and people were starting to leave, so you followed along and made your way to where you assumed the bathrooms would be. After the crowd had begun to disperse, you broke from the large group leaving and turned, hoping to find someone who knew were the bathrooms were.  
  
"Oof-"  
  
You looked in front of you and immediately, your eyes widened. What a cliche, bumping into the ringmaster. "Oh my- I'm sorry, I wasn't looking ahead of me..." You looked him up and down, and you're sure he realized that, because he took a moment to respond, looking at you as if analyzing you.  
  
"No, doll, it's fine! What were you looking for?"  
  
That accent is going to be the _death_ of you. You paused, looking around. "The... bathrooms." He smiled and nodded. "Right this way, love."   
  
····································  
  
Holy shit, what the hell is going on? Are you in a fucking wattpad story? Is he going to kiss you once you reach the bathrooms? Hell, is he even taking you to the bathroom?  
  
"Here you are."   
  
You stared at the trailer car.   
  
...  
  
"This isn't a bathroom."  
  
He glanced away. This was getting kinda awkward.   
  
"...I, uh. There's one inside, darling." Ah. You're a fool. You laughed and nodded, opening the trailer door and shutting it behind you- wow, it was... deadass just a bathroom. What the hell. What kind of fucking circus is this. You stared at the toilet for a few seconds. This shit sucks. I am not about to write you taking a piss. Bye.  
  
Flushing noises. ok.  
  
"...Thanks for leading me here," You smiled as you left the trailer. He waited for you??? What! "It's not a problem, but you'd better get headed back now. It's getting late, is it not?" You nodded and made your way back to your friend, but before you could lose sight of him, he grabbed ahold of your wrist and gave you a paper he'd conveniently had on him. He bid you well and you made your way back home, gently shoving the paper in your pocket. 


End file.
